


be mine, all mine

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Quick oneshot written for a Tumblr prompt. Rey spends her first paycheck on some rather suggestive underclothes, and she enjoys the reaction it gets from her boyfriend, Ben. Can be in the same verse as 'Better Next Time' but doesn't have to be.





	be mine, all mine

**rey:**  hey are you home yet? can i come over?

 **ben:**  you were literally here 6 hours ago

 **ben:**  but yes please

Rey smiles at her phone. She’s been spending an awful lot of time at his apartment lately - and Poe and Finn have commented on it, as well. But she’s not unhappy with the development. They had a rocky start, but now they were nine months into whatever this was, and Rey had just spent her first paycheck in her first full time job on something for Ben. 

Well, for her, too. But he’d like it.

She’s just a few blocks away from his apartment by now - she’d already known he’d say yes to her coming over.

 **ben:**  you should probably just move in. you practically live here anyway.

Rey beams a little brighter. Common sense tells her she should worry, but her heart says that it’s the right time. They were never a conventional couple, she and Ben.

 **rey:** let’s talk about it when i get there ;)

Ben stares at his phone, wondering what the hell there is to  _wink about_  with a statement like that. Is she going to say no?

She lets herself into the apartment far sooner than he expects, and when she does, Rey smirks as she waves a bag out in front of her. A pink and black bag with words on the side that only mean one thing.

“Hi,” she smiles. “I went shopping today.”

“Spending your grown-up money on grown-up things, I hope?” Ben asks curiously, raising his eyebrow.

Rey nods. “Yes. Want to see?”

Ben’s mouth goes dry, and he realizes he doesn’t need to answer because Rey is already disappearing into the bathroom -  _their_  bathroom. It smells like her soap and her perfume already, even if she doesn’t live with him.

Because she really, already, totally does.

The anticipation kills him, because he knows what’s coming, but yet he doesn’t, because Rey could have bought  _anything_  from that damned store and it’d probably turn him on, seeing her in it. And she knew that, and that’s why she’d looked so pleased with herself.

That’s probably why she’d winked in her stupid text message, too.

Ben tries not to appear to be too eager when he hears the door handle to the bathroom twist open. He looks up slowly, prepared to drink in and savor the sight of Rey in whatever it is that she’s bought.

He forgets how to breathe.

The entire thing is see-through - the panties and dress both. The dress is pure white and looks pristine and expensive against her beautiful, sun-kissed skin. A few curls of hair drape over her shoulders where thin straps of lace drape over her shoulders. The dress has a bra at the top, but it’s really just lace fashioned to look like a bra. He can see her dark nipples, how they’ve pebbled in the cool air of the room, against the fabric.

See through polka dotted lace connects to the bra at the front, but drapes lower on her back as it twists around her body, exposing her back, hanging just above the very low hem of her panties. If you could even call them that.

They’re really just a small see-through piece of fabric at the front with absolutely nothing hiding the perfect swell of her ass from view. Rey looks exquisite.

When Ben finally stops ogling her to look up at her face, she looks both nervous and eager, her lower lip chewed red and raw from where she’s been chewing on it, taking in his reaction.

“Well?” she asks. “Do you like it?”

Ben nods. His mouth is dry and words have escaped him. He holds out one hand to Rey, instead, and she takes it without hesitation, stepping forward to straddle his lap. “Good,” Rey smiles. “I hoped you would.”

She steals the gentlest, sweetest of kisses from him and scoots a little closer to him. Ben groans. “What?” Rey asks innocently.

“When you look like that, I…” he trails off. Because of course  _now_  he can find words, when trying to explain that just from the sight of her, he’s dangerously close to coming in his pants like a fucking teenager.

Rey smirks. She understands perfectly. “Really?” she asks.

Ben tries to glare at her, but she’s so happy with herself that it’s hard to be annoyed. 

Except then Rey slowly rocks her hips against his, and now she’s playing dirty. “You don’t want to?” she asks.

“Not like this,” he mumbles, leaning forward to kiss at her bare collarbone, to try to distract Rey, to make her fall apart the way she’s made him. “I’m not a teenager.”

A soft giggle escapes her lips. “It wouldn’t be so bad,” she says. “It’s quite flattering.”

“For you.”

Rey tilts her head to the side, letting Ben mouth at the tender skin of her neck. She rests her hands gently on his shoulders and says, “Oh come on. I want you to feel good.” She twists a finger in his hair and gives it an experimental tug. He groans. Rey knows all his weaknesses.

“If you come like this, I’ll move in with you,” she says mischievously.

Rey rolls her hips again, and coaxes him along by tugging at his hair and choosing that moment to kiss him again, trailing her mouth to his neck, to where she knows he’s most tender. She moves her hips at an arduously slow pace against his, and sucks the smallest of love bites onto his neck.

His breathing is labored and shallow, and his whole body goes tense and trembles under Rey’s attention. She smiles, knowing she’s just wrecked him so easily. He’s probably embarrassed though, so Rey doesn’t rub it in.

When she leans away, she kisses him tenderly. “I was going to move in anyway,” she whispers against his mouth, “but it’s nice to know you’ll do anything for me.”

Ben groans against her lips. This woman will be the fucking death of him, he swears it.


End file.
